Kocchi Muite Baby
by xXKittyEarsXx
Summary: Meiko is your average girl, or adult... But to her love was the last thing on her mind. So when love comes and hits her... more likely bumps into her, she's doing her best not to look stalkerish, but fails in the process. By with the help of her good friend, Luka and two demons *at least that's what Luka calls them...* named Len and Rin, love is possible for a tsundere.
1. Beginning

"la di da di da... Okay that's a stupid way to start a song..." Meiko Sakine said sitting in a chair at a local restaurant that her friend Luka Megurine worked at.

"What's a stupid thing? You? Cause we all know that..." Luka said coming up to her wiping her hands off of a green cloth and putting it on one of her apron's pocket.

"No, not me, it's the song... " Meiko said looking up at her pink haired friend and then putting her head on the cold table.

"Man, you really into this song then, you didn't even come up with a good comeback." Luka said sitting down with her crimson eyed friend. "Why are making a new song suddenly?" Luka questioned her.

"It's not for me..." Meiko lifted up her head,"It's for Miku..."

"Ahhh, I see... Let me guess, she practically begged for you to "_help_" her make a song..." Luka smirked putting invisible air quotes around the word help.

"Yeah, and then of course she started crying saying that she though I loved her and all that crap..."

"And if that doesn't work-"

"blackmail" both Meiko and Luka chorused together.

"So... What's the blackail this time?" Luka said scooting her chair a bit closer to Meiko.

Meiko looked up and smirked.

"Like I'd tell you Megurine..."

"Oh common Sakine, we've been best friends since a long time! Common I won't tell!" Luka whined and placed some hair in the back of her ear., and leaning ear first to Meiko.

The brunette let out a sigh and slowly went up to the pinkette's ear and smirked.

"NEVER TELLING YOU MEGURINE!" She yelled into Luka's ear.

"Oww, got the message loud and clear!" Luka jumped and began rubbing her ear.

"Heh, you better..." Meiko stuck out her tounge.

"Alright fun's over," Luka said getting her pencil and pad out of her apron pocket. "Watcha want to drink?"

"ugh, water I guess," Meiko sighed.

Luka nodded and went in the back to get Meiko's water.

Meiko placed her hand onto her forehead. She looked around to see paper, pens, and music notes all over table. She then heard a small song that sounded familiar to her coming from the piles of paper. She looked up and began flipping paper after paper and found the source of the beeping noise. It was her Iphone. She looked at it and saw a picture of a certain twin tailed girl doing a piece sign, and of corse, her ringtone was her famous World is Mine. Meiko angrily pressed the answer key.

"What do you want Miku?"

"Oh, just asking how the song's doing..." Miku answered in a cheerful way.

"Bad, I mean... What kind of song do you want? Love, hurtful, anger, death?! I mean, I need details so it could be... you know...Miku!"

"hmmm, giving me an option? okay... Make it... about a girl falling in love with a guy, and I love what you said!"

"Here's your water!" Luka said placing her water on a empty spot where there was no papers.

"Thanks," Meiko whispered while placing her phone on her neck.

"Would you want anything else?"

"Nah, I'm good..."

Luka nodded and left to go wait on another table.

"What?" Meiko answered.

"Miku!"

"Huh?"

"Miku! I love the way you said it!"

"Your name?..."

"no, I don't know how to explain it to you, I'll put it in a sentence, Make sure you MIKU-FY the song, alright Meiko dear?" Miku said happily.

"Oh, I'll do more than just miku-fy your song..." Meiko whispered.

"What was that Meiko? Oh, you already want me to tell everyone about what you did?..." Miku seemed to be smirking.

"O-of corse not my princess!" _Did I fucking say that..._

"That's what I thought... Oh, and can you come by at my place to discuss about the song a little while."

Meiko sighed.

"What time do you want me to stop by?" She said as her forehead banged the table.

"I was thinking now..."

Meiko lifted up her head as fast as she could and made her eyes wide.

"NOW?!"

"You have 5 minutes..."

"But-"

"you're wasting your precious time Meiko dear..." Meiko quickly hung up her phone and placed it in her skirt's pocket.

She quickly grabbed all the music sheets and paper and began organizing all the papers and almost took off running but, of course, Luka stopped her.

"Woah, slow down, what's got you in a rush?"

"Miku called and-"

Luka smiled.

"Oh, Miku, I see... Okay go, you don't want whatever she's blackmailing you to get out do you?..." she winked.

"Thanks Luka!" She said walking backwards and then turning around-

to bump into a guy, and papers began flying everywhere.

"oh, no!" Meiko said looking at all the papers scattered on the ground.

"Oh, so sorry, I'm so clumsy sometimes let me help you," The person that Meiko bumped into said kneeling down and grabbing piece of paper after piece of paper.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that for me, I wasn't watching were I was going..." Meiko said also kneeling down and picking up her mess.

"heh, it's okay," the person seemed to smile. Meiko looked up and saw his hair was an unnatural color of blue.

He looked up as well and smiled.

"Hi!"

Meiko blushed as she finally noticed that she was staring at him.

"Oh, sorry," she said looking down and trying to pick up the leftover papers. But to her surprise, there was no more papers left. She looked up and saw the blue haired guy hand her the papers. She smiled and took it.

"Thanks,"

"No problem!" he smiled once more that made Meiko's heart a few beats.

Meiko got up and began walking backwards and waving, as well as he. But she bumped into the door. He gave a small chuckle that made her stomach turn.

"2 minutes..." Luka said looking at her nails but saying it as loudly as she can so Meiko could hear.

Meiko turned around and rushed to open the door and began running as fast as she could to Miku.

* * *

*1 minute 50 seconds later*

"10 more seconds..." Miku said with a smirk and began counting in her head

"9...8...7...6...5...4...3...-"

"I'm HERE!" A voice shouted with a slamming down.

"huh, thought you'd never get here, what took you so long?"

Miku yelled back and got up from her teal colored rolling chair and entered the living room where Miku would most likely expect her.

"Just..." Meiko said panting and placing some hair behind her ear and a few papers falling from her hands. "buissness..."

"Humph, business more important then MOI!" Miku said looking the other direction and placing a hand over her head.

"No Miku-san, nothing's more important than you..." Meiko said rolling her eyes.

"Merci!" Miku said walking over to her couch to sit next to her. "by the way," Miku stated, "Why are you smiling so much? This is a job! WORK WORK WORK!"

"Oh you know... Sometimes you gotta be happy,..." Meiko smiled thinking about the blue haired guy, she never did get his name.

"Hmph, fine! Let's see what you got Meiko dear!" Miku chimed.

* * *

*A few hours later*

"Bye Meiko dear~" Miku waved from her window and screamed as loud as she can so the brunette would hear her.

"Bye..." Meiko said waving a hand but not turning to look behind, but had a smile on her face.

*At the restaurant that Luka worked at*

*cling cling* The little yellow bell that hanged over the restaurant's door went off. Luka looked up from her magazine she was reading.

"Oh, hey Meiko,"

"hehe~ Hi Luka." Meiko smiled.

Luka looked at her friend weirdly.

"Who are you and what have you done with my friend...?"

"he he~, nothing, it's me Megurine," Meiko said softly punching the pinketee.

"hmmmm... Fine, come with me so we can talk, I want to know EVERYTHING what happened with Miku." Luka said grabbing her friend's hand and guiding her to a booth.

*After Meiko told Luka everything that happened with Miku.*

"So then that's what happened?" Luka said asking her friend who was blocking her view with the menu.

"Yup!"

"She didn't ask you why you were late?" Luka said raising an eyebrow.

"Hell yeah she did!"

"And did you tell her that a clumsy dude with blue hair came and knocked you down causing you to be late?"

"HE IS NOT CLUMSY, I WASN'T WATCHING WHERE I WAS GOING OKAY?!" Meiko screamed slamming the menu to the table, causing the waiter with white-silverish hair to begin to tremble. "Oh- sorry..." Meiko looked down.

Luka then began to burst out laughing.

"LUKA!" Meiko yelled out and grabbed the menu and hit her shoulder.

"No, OMG! THAT WAS HILARIOUS!" Luka laughed and laid down on the booth.

After a while of Luka's uncontrollable laughing, she finally calmed down.

"He he... Sorry, but that was so funny, anyways, this is Haku, our new waitress," Luka introduced the white/silver haired woman. Both Meiko and the new girl now known as Haku waved.

"I'm so sorry, my FRIEND here just got me mad," Meiko looked at Luka sternly.

"It's alright..." Haku said quietly, "M-may I get your order... O-or are you not re-ready yet?..."

"Yeah we're ready Haku," Luka said looking at the menu for a glance.

*after Meiko and Luka ordered*

"...So, what were you saying about that DREAMY boy you were talking about?" Luka said placing her elbows on the table and placing her hands on her face, while batting her eyes innocently.

"...Like I'd tell you..." Meiko grinned using the same sentence to Luka earlier and looked at the doorway to see if Haku would come.

"Would you tell me if I told you I know him..." Luka said plaving her hands down and grinning.

"You do! TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM!" Meiko said turning her attention to Luka once more. The realized the most STUPIDEST thing she has ever said.

"HA! I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Luka proudly said. "I knew you had a crush on that klutz!"

Meiko slumped down in her seat and whispered,"he's not a klutz..." and crossed her arms and pouted.

"Heh, you should get to know him then,"

"he-here are your or-orders," Haku said placing the plates onto the table and handing them their chopsticks.

"Thanks Haku!" Meiko said grabbing her chopsticks. Haku smiled and went to go wait on another table.

Meiko opened her chopsticks from the little bag it came and began eating it with ease. Until her pink friend began talking to her.

"Alright, Imma hook you up with that dork, don't worry, Luka's matchmaking business is now open, and it shall be free, for a friend of course." Luka smiled.

"shut up Luka, I'm eating" Meiko said, having a few noodles hang from her mouth, then slurped it.

"Yuck," Luka said making a face,"That's attractive..."

Meiko rolled her eyes.

"I can get more dates than you Luka, so I wouldn't be talking," She said picking some pieces of chicken on her chopsticks and placing them in her mouth.

"Whatever, but you want me to spill on Kaito?"

"So that's his name? Heh, kinda rymes with Meiko." Meiko smiled and popped another piece of chicken in her mouth.

"Yeah yeah sure, but I'm talking deep and dirty thoughts on him." Luka smirked,"You know... when somein somein happen If you know what I mean."

"LUKA!" Meiko smacked her with the chopsticks spreading hot sauce on her check.

"heh, not the first time I got slapped with chopsticks," Luka said wiping the sauce with her fingers and licking them.

"I MEAN, by what he likes, dislikes, you know start slow and then-"

"BORING! I NEED SOME ACTION WITH THIS RELATIONSHIP!" Luka banged her hand on the table.

"May I remind you this is MY relationship."

"May I remind YOU that you are still strangers to each other?"

"...shut up..." Meiko pouted."Just tell me the APPROPRIATE things about him?"

"Fine fine fine, hmmm he likes cats, ice cream, the color blue, and ummmmm OH! He wants to become a singer just like you and me!"

"Hmm," Meiko thought making sure the information was stored in her brain. "anything else?"

Luka placed her thumb on her lips as her eyes began shifting left and right. That's how she thought, then smiled as a small *cling cling* went off.

"Yeah, you want to know what it is?"

"That's why I'm here dipshit," Meiko said sipping her sprite.

"He's right there..." Meiko spit out the sprite and quickly looked behind her and used her hand to wipe of the remanding bits of sprite coming out of her mouth.

But of course Luka, knowing what her friend did blocked it by ducking... But hit her head leaving a small bruise, but thankfully her bangs covered it.

"What the fuck, he was here like what? 4 or 5 hours ago?!" Meiko said hiding herself.

"He comes here everyday with the kids, oww," Luka said softly rubbing the bruise.

"ki-kids?" Meiko said looking at Luka sadly.

"Yeah, two of them, twins even."

"oh...that's nice..." Meiko said giving a fake sad smile and returning her attention back to her food. "So... who's the mother..." she said poking the reminding food on her plate with her chopsticks.

"Mother? What you talking about Sakine?"

"The mother! You know..." Meiko said blushing as a few strands of hair fell to her face.

"...OHHHHHHH!" Luka smiled. "Man, every since you fell in love, you've gotten weaker." Luka said matter-of-factly.

"I have not!" Meiko protested.

"Uh huh... Okay first of all, he doesn't have a wife, so that means he's single, but most importantly, he's still a virgin," Then Luka began to wiggle her eyebrow.

Meiko just frowned and then looked back to see that there were kids with him.

"So, why does he have those kids with him? Did he adopt them or something?" Meiko turned a little to get a glance at Luka.

"No, he babysits him. He says that he loves kids and they are the sweetest kids in the world. But whatever he says about those kids, ARE LIES! Those kids are demon wrapped up in cute twins with big green eyes and blond hair that-"

"Okay I get it..." Meiko said very annoyed.

Meiko looked back and saw that they were already leaving.

"Wha-What?! I GOTTA GO BYE LUKA!" Meiko said dropping her chopsticks and running to the door.

"... Look this way baby... Take a note Haku!" Luka shouted.

Where the fuck is he?... Meiko said looking back and forth. I mean come on, he's the only guy with blue hair!... Aw shit, now I sound like a stalker... Meiko said face palming her forehead. Then there he was.

Smiling and holding the small girl with the large bow's hand while her twin just stayed by his side. Seeing him smile, made her smile and blush.

Okay I can do this, just walk up to him and ask his name then the kids and hopefully something magical happen. Oh hell, now I sound like Miku... Okay just go up to him and... Why can't I move?... Oh my gosh I'm nervous grr! I'm NEVER nervous... Oh gosh... You know what, nope, not gonna do it... But he's RIGHT there, Meiko, you can DO this... Hm... Where'd they go?


	2. Deal

-With Luka-

"*sigh* Meiko is such an idiot sometimes..." Luka said as she gave a small smile.

She looked around the restaurant and saw there was a few people.

She smirked._ Less work for me... _she giggled to herself.

She looked around once more and saw Haku nervously taking orders from the customers. _Eh, she'll get over it... _She shrugged it off.

"I'm taking my lunch break!" Luka half screamed half talked to her boss while putting on her black jacket and grabbing her gray purse.

Her boss Clara nodded and placed her heart shaped glasses on her nose and began reading a hispanic magazine.

_That's so like her._ Luka smiled as she exited the restaurant's door while the bell made a tling-ding sound.

* * *

Luka's P.O.V.

I began walking around making some lefts and rights till I meet my destination.

Miku's house.

_Hmph, I wonder how Meiko got there in under 5 minutes... Oh well!_ I shrugged and knocked on Miku's white door.

*after a while*

"OH! Luka! What brings you to my home?" Miku smiled at her door wearing blue jean shorts and a floral shirt with her hair in those pig tails she always wear.

"I came here to talk to you." I said giving her a serious tone.

"Oh..." Miku looked surprised. "Well...Okay... Come in." She said opening the door a bit wider to let me in.

I nodded and entered. I sat down on Miku's couch placing my purse next to me and Miku sitting across from me with her head down and fidgeting with her thumbs.

"So... what did you want to talk to me about?..." Miku said with her head still hung.

"Miku... Look at me..." I said sternly.

She obeyed and looked at me.

"I came here because..." I took a deep breathe.

This is going to be the hardest thing I would have ever told Miku.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME THE BLACKMAIL FOR MEIKO IS!" I begged as I fell to my knees and placing my hands onto Miku's knees.

"Wait... What?" Miku looked surprised. "You came here because you wanted to know the blackmail?"

"YES! Now _please_ tell me! I'm literally on my knees!" I cuffed my two hands together and looked up at her as if saying a prayer.

"Oh!" She smiled. "well um... The blackmail is..." She said leaning into my ear and whispering. I began tearing up because of how stupid little Meiko could be. I burst out laughing.

"Wait wait!" I cried trying to catch my breathe. "Show me, show me the video!"

Miku giggled and got up to get her teal laptop and placed it on her coffee table. She began typing some letters while I was still laughing and caching my breath.

"There!" Miku smiled pridely.

Oh...mygawd... I bursted out laughing again. Stupid Meiko..

"Where did, where did you get this video?" I tried sitting up.

"Oh I was there while this happened and quickly got out my Iphone and recorded it and kept in my computer and locked it with a secret password-"

"Negi." I said with no emotion on my face.

Miku just made her eyes big and her mouth small.

"Noooooo..." She said.

_She's such a bad liar_. I thought to myself. Then I sighed. Poor Meiko.

"Look." I said looking up at her. "Even though this is hilarious and all but.. Meiko's my friend."

"So?" Miku shrugged.

"AND yours too, so I'll make you a deal."

* * *

*with Meiko*

Meiko's P.O.V.

How did I end up like this?... I thought as I sat with the two twins *who I just met* and while Kaito was busy using the bathroom or something like that.

"So..." Rin smiled at me. "Is it a deal?..."

I thought... Is it worth it? Just to find love and live a- UGH! THE HELL AM I THINKING?!

"UGH! Can't believe I'm doing this! Deal!" I slammed the table with my hand.

The twins looked at each other and nodded with a smirk on their face. They both spat on their hands and extended it towards me. I just widened my eyes.

"Shake it!" The blond boy said towards me.

"Uh uh." I shock my head.

"Fine" Rin shrugged. "No deal."

"No wait!..." I said and hung my head in shame... I outstretched my head.

They shock their heads.

I looked at them confused jerked back my hand.

"You gotta spit on yours too..." The girl smirked while her elbow on the table and using her hand to support her head.

I shock my head and spat on my own hand and outstretched it again.

They shock their heads again.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME YOU MONSTERS!" I said angrily.

"Oh look Len!" Rin sat up and patted her brother's shoulder. "She's complimenting us!" She smiled as she put her other hand on her heart.

"I've never felt so touched in my life..." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes and saw my hand was still covered in saliva.

"You gotta spit BOTH your hands... You gotta shake both our hands you know." Len gave a half shrug.

I didn't hesitate. I spat on them and extended my hands towards them and they shock it.

"Good." I smiled as I was about to grab some paper napkins on the table, but they stopped me.

"STOP! You're not done!" Rin said grabbing both my wrists.

I was about to murder her.

"You gotta lick both your hands." She smirked as she let go of my wrists.

"NOOOO! Uh uh! No SORRY! WON'T! CAN'T!" I said as outstretched my hands so I wouldn't get in contact with them.

"ALright," They both shrugged.

"No love life for you, I bid you good day madam." Len smiled.

I took a deep breath. Man love is hard... I looked at my hands covered in saliva and looked up.

They were smiling and nodding eagerly.

I hung my head in shame again and began putting my hands towards my mouth blushing as red as my jacket.

_What am I doing with my life?..._

"NOOO!" I screamed in embarrassment. "I am not going to lick my hand to get love!" I have no been more emberresed in my life because Luka was right.

Then I heard laughter and looked up and thankfully I didn't even taste my heads because-

* * *

Dun dun dun! Hey! Don't think dirty! And no! I don't know WHAT you're thinking but no! Ohkay do in this story I want to make Len and Rin the troublemakers but there 11 years old in this story! And you're actually gonna be surprised about the whole licking thing. *shrug* And for the embarressing thing Meiko did, use your imagination! Even better! Comment! I'd love to hear your ideas! Good bye guys! And thanks for reading!


	3. Cosplay?

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!" The two twins began laughing, banging on the table, crying from what they saw.

"PLEASE! STOP!" Rin said trying to catch her breathe.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE! HA-" Len said.

Meiko just looked at the twins.

"...Huh?..."

After what felt like forever, they calmed down... well... A little.

"WOO! Ok ok..." Len sat up. "You're awesome... Ok... heh... You didn't HAVE to actually do it.."

"...WHAT?..." Meiko's eyes widened at those words Len used.

"Nope, not at all..." Rin followed after her brother. " We wanted to see how far you'd go for our babysitter."

"And MAN! You got guts!" Len smiled.

"...WHAT?!..." Meiko repeated herself getting angry.

"Heck, the rest of those whores that wanted to date either licked it with NO holding back-"

"Or they just left!" Len said finishing her sentence. "But you!"

"Eh... We approve!" Rin said. "So what's the-"

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THIS INNISIATION CRAP WAS NOTHING!" Meiko said standing up and banging her hands on the table, not caring that their saliva was still on her hands.

"No! We wanted to see how far you'd go!" Rin stood up as well.

"And THAT'S not crap!" Len said leaning back in his chair, placing his elbow on a table and pointed at Meiko.

Meiko was still angry an breathing heavily.

"Look!" Rin said using her two hands for movement. "We're going to help you-"

"But the question is," Len said still leaning back in his chair, "do you want OUR help?" he said extending out his hand to Meiko.

Meiko looked at the twins. _There were others before her that wanted their babysitter? Just do it Meiko, it'll all be worth it..._

"Fine! I'll do whatever! Just..." Meiko said sitting down and placing her head on the table. "Just get him to like me..." she blushed.

The twins looked at each other and nodded.

"But-" Rin began.

"THERE'S A BUT?!" Meiko looked up at her.

Rin looked annoyed but continued with her sentence.

"But you gotta agree to not question our methods of planning."

Len nodded and leaned his chair back on all fours. "That's right, if we ask you to cosplay as a kitty, you'll cosplay as a kitty!"

"Do I have to cosplay as a kitty?" Meiko asked grabbing a few napkins and wiping the saliva off her hands. She'd kill right now for some anti-bacteria...

Rin shrugged.

"Maybe... If the plan has to go there-"

"Then we'll go there!" Len smiled.

Meiko then saw that these two could finish each other's sentences, which amazed her.

"Alright then... I'm trusting you two with my fate..." Meiko smiled.

"Don't worry... we got it all under control..." Rin smiled putting her elbows on the table and using the back of her hand to support her head.

"He's COMING!" Len slightly hit Rin which almost knocked her down, but thankfully he had good balance.

"What do I do?!" Meiko panicked.

"Uhh... Leave! we don't have a plan yet!" Len panicked as well.

Meiko got up.

'Then h-how will I contact you?!" Meiko answered.

"Uh...Meet us at where Luka works!" Rin said looking at Kaito who was coming closer to their table.

"Uh! What time?!" Meiko said grabbing her stuff and looking at the twins.

"5 now go!" The twins answered at the same time.

Meiko began running not turning back until she reached a corner to take a breather.

"Who was that?" Kaito pointed a the running image.

"Hmm?" Rin said looking innocent at her babysitter.

"That person that was running, she...or he, was sitting right here..." The blue man said sitting in the exact place Meiko was.

"We don't know what you're talking about..." Len said giving him a weird look.

"Yeah Onni-san, you alright?"

"I'm fine Rin," He smiled and chuckled and looked back at the street where the strange figure was once at, and then he smile faded away.

"Are you blind Kaito?" Len said still giving him the weird look.

"Eh... A little." He smiled.

Rin giggled.

"You're funny Onni-san!"

"Heh, I try to be." Kaito said leaning on the table. "So, did you finish your ice cream?"

Rin and Len looked at each other with wide eyes. They've forgotten about their ice cream because they were so focused on Meiko. But if you your last name was Kagamine, deceiving and being a great liar, was in your blood.

"Oh sorry Kaito, we were kinda playing our phones and we didn't have time to eat."

"Yeah.. we're sorry..." Rin said looking down. It also looked as if her bow was looking sad as it drewped down.

"Heh, Imma start taking away those phones when we start eating then..."

Rin gave Len a thumbs up under the table.

"What are you doing there being sad, eat! Melted ice cream does NOT taste good."

The twins nodded as they ate their orange flavored and banana flavored ice cream.

"So where do you want to go after this?" Kaito asked as he looked at the twins.

"Uh..." Rin said looking at her watch. 3:15 she mentally read._ Not even close..._

"Where do you want to go?" Len said looking up from his ice cream.

"Me?" Kaito said pointing at himself.

"Yeah!" Rin said doing little jazz hands. "Where does my Onni-san want to go today? Or better yet, where do you love to go?"

* * *

Please don't say ice cream parlor... Anyways, thank so much to my followers and favorite-ers...is that even a word?... heh, and thanks so much to them and reviewers and hopefully they'll be more, till then, bye!


	4. Hot images

"Holy shit Meiko..." Luka lightly laughed, as she walked outside, clutching her bag. "Idiot..." she then entered the shop were she worked and heard the small bell ringed above her. "Here Clara!" She called out. She smiled to herself as though Clara was her mother and she was coming home from a party or something.

Clara looked up, putting her red heart shaped glasses above her head, then smiling, and placing them back on her nose and reading her Hispanic magazine.

Luka took off her coat and bag and placed it on the hanger. She went to the back and grabbed her apron. Placing it on herself and tying it, she read the clock. _3:22_. She shrugged and then heard the small bell ring.

She turned her head and saw it was none other than Meiko. She smirked as she sat in a random table, and laied her head, breathing really hard. Luka walked up to her with a pen and pad in hand.

"Hello miss! I'm Luka Megurine, and I'll be your waitress for today! Today's special is a stalker with a side of desperation," Luka smirked at her clever words.

Meiko groaned. "I hate you..."

Luka sat down next to her putting her elbows above the table and putting her hands under her head for support. "Spill!" Luka smiled. _Oh how she loved gossip._

Meiko sighed and lifted her head to see the pinkette smiling at her.

Luka nodded, repeating herself. "Spill!"

"Spill what?" Meiko said putting her hand next to her shoulder, placing her palm facing the ceiling.

"What happened?!" Luka said slightly jumping in her seat.

"With?"

Luka frowned. _What was there to tell?_ She frowned at her friend's clever statement.

Meiko smirked and hit her head on the table wih a hard thud. Heck, it even made Luka jump from her seat. "It's been a long day..." Meiko muffled from the table.

"I can see..." Luka said blinking her sea blue eyes twice at the brunette, even though Meiko payed no attention to her.

There was just silence between them for a while. Luka hated being too quiet, but all Meiko needed was some peace and quiet. But her small moment of quiet quickly turned to a ball of laughter when-

Tling ling!

"DO I LOOK SEXY?" Meiko said standing up so Luka can see her full figure.

Luka began laughing at Meiko.

Meiko blused red and then sat back down, with her hands covering her head. She did look alright,although she had a few strands of hair sticking out, she looked sweaty, and looked like she could need a glass of water or else the poor girl would faint from dehydration any second now.

After Luka calmed down she decided to be a good friend and actually help her out. "I'll go get you some water..." She said getting out of her seat to get her tired friend water.

"Thank you..." Meiko lifted her head and whispered, but loud enough so that Luka could hear. Her pink haired friend gave a warm smile before disappearing into a room to get the refreshment.

"Ugh.." Meiko said slightly hitting her head back on the table. Meiko began to think about her stupidity and stalker-ness with JUST a boy in blue hair. She sighed. He wasn't JUST a guy with blue hair.

He was a guy with a sweet smile that made her get thousands of butterflies in her stomach, the blue hair that reminded her of royalty and hope he'd treat her with care like an actual princess, with matching blue eyes but a shade lighter that looked like the clear blue sky that she and him would go-

"Water's here!" Luka said making Meiko jump out of her trance of thought. Luka looked at her as she lightly blushed a shade of pink.

"Huh?! Oh! Thank you!" She said gratefully taking the cool water letting it go down her throat and drinking it.

"You alright there Sakine?" Luka questioned.

Meiko took a deep breath before answering her concerned friend. "Yeah... Just tired.."

"Then why is my red eyed friend blushing?" Luka smirked pulling a chair. "Is just tired? Or is she thinking about the hot and sexy blue haired guy taking off his shirt showing off his hot ass abs all wet because he just-"

"LUKA!" Meiko blushed red and she crossed her legs. Meiko took her glass of water and drinked it, trying to block out any images of him shirtless in her mind.

"What?" Luka defended herself. "It's not my fault for-"

"putting those images in my mind?! Yes! Yes it is!" She slammed her (now) empty glass of water on the table."You gotta stop watching Yaoi!" Meiko placed both her hands on her cheeks.

Luka smiled. "More water miss?"

Meiko frowned. "Give me the damn water..."

Luka smiled and got up getting her blushing friend some water. "I'll be right back."

"Take all the time you need..." Meiko forced a smiled. Luka dissapered into the room and Meiko's smile wiped off as she grabbed her phone from her pocket. 3:42... Can time not go any faster?! And why does Luka want to do this to her?! Love is confusing... She sighed at her conclusion.

"Water comin at cha!" Luka said coming to Meiko.

* * *

"Well... I really like going here.." Kaito smiled. The twins groaned. He chuckled. "Something wrong?"

"Anywhere else?" Len said.

"The beach? Movie? A restaurant?" Rin said giving her stupid blue haired baby sitter some options.

"Uh.." Kaito thought. "I really like the cosplaying restaurants..." He answered.

Len and Rin gave each other a nod.

"Can we go there one day Ni-san?" Rin asked batting her eyes.

Kaito smiled at Rin seeing how he took another interest in something he liked.

"Sure," he smiled. "When?"

"Uh... tomorrow?" Len said doubtfully.

"Gladly," He said as he got the check and paid for their meal. "Where to next?" He smiled getting up and fixing his scarf.


End file.
